gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Katy contro Gaga
Katy contro Gaga (A Katy or a Gaga) è il titolo del quarto episodio della quinta stagione di Glee ed il novantiduesimo in tutto. L'episodio è stato diretto da Ian Brennan e co-scritto da Russel Friend e Garrett Lerner, con le riprese iniziate in data 23 settembre 2013 dopo una pausa a seguito di Addio, Finn. Il cast era stato chiamato solo per registrare le canzoni e provare le coreografie. Pochi giorni dopo, l'attrice Lea Michele twittò una foto di lei stessa e altri membri del cast mentre cantavano una canzone. Nella foto si vede anche Adam Lambert, che fa il suo debutto in questa puntata. Negli Stati Uniti Katy contro Gaga è stato trasmesso il 7 novembre 2013 alle 21:00 sul canale FOX dopo quattro settimane di pausa registrando 4.01 milioni di telespettatori. Le critiche non sono state granché positive, benché la performance di Adam Lambert sulle note di Marry the Night sia stata lodata da parecchi giornalisti. In Italia l'episodio è stato trasmesso in anteprima sul canale di Sky Uno l'8 novembre 2013 alle 20:20 in versione sottotitolata. Martedì 19 novembre alle 21:10 è stato trasmesso sempre su Sky Uno interamente doppiato in italiano. Trama Mancano solo quattro settimane alle Nazionali e il professor Schuester, che comincia ad emozionarsi, ha ricevuto i nomi degli sfidanti. Per allenarsi, il compito settimanale sarà: Katy Perry o Lady Gaga?. I fan di Katy canteranno canzoni di Gaga e viceversa. Mentre Sam tenta di costruire una storia con Penny, Marley cerca di impressionare Jake. A New York, invece, Kurt sta cercando membri per la sua cover band su Madonna e proprio quando è disperato, arriva la sorpresa... Riassunto L'episodio inizia con Will che annuncia alle Nuove Direzioni i concorrenti con cui dovranno sfidarsi alle Nazionali. Quando legge il nome del glee-club, le Gole Esplosive, una disperata Tina urla preoccupata. Blaine spiega che questo Glee-Club si allena ogni giorno, non va alle lezioni e non accettano un membro se non ha fatto almeno 10.000 ore di prove. Aggiunge che spendono molti soldi per comprarsi i vestiti di scena, e questo li ha trasformati in "mini-Gaga". Tina è preoccupata soprattutto perchè dice che nelle Nuove Direzioni non c'è nessuna Gaga da quando Kurt si è diplomato l'anno scorso e sono diventati un gruppo di Katy. Unique la contraddice affermando di essere una vera Gaga, mentre Blaine aggiunge di essere un fiero Katys. Will chiede chi si identifica come una Gaga e Kitty, Unique, Tina e Jake alzano la mano. Will chiede se il resto sono Katy, Ryder è l'unico che chiede di una terza opzione. Quindi, Will per far uscire il lato della cantante non favorita decide che le Katy cantano Gaga e le Gaga cantano Katy, così da aver entrambe le prospettive e battere le Gole Esplosive. A New York, precisamente allo Spotlight Diner, Kurt annuncia che sta iniziando a formare una band da quando Adam l'ha cacciato dai Pomi di Adam, avendo scoperto del suo fidanzamento. Dani gli chiede se accetta anche le ragazze e il ragazzo annuisce, anche perché all'inizio aveva intenzione di formare una cover band di Madonna, ma poi ha preferito qualcosa di più strutturato. Dani chiede a Santana se si unirà anche lei, questa accetta alla condizione di decidere insieme a lui gli altri membri. L'offerta viene chiesta anche a Rachel, che rifiuta perchè le uniche forze che gli rimangono dopo la morte di Finn devono andare al ruolo di Fanny. Kurt le ricorda che Finn non la vorrebbe vedere così. Ritornando a Lima, Sam incontra Penny Owen nel corridoio della scuola e nota il suo nuovo tatuaggio di una band. Da quello Sam scopre che Penny ha un lato oscuro riguardo alla musica e dei gusti dark, edgy e Nine Inch Nails. Sam è d'accordo con lei, ma viene smascherato quando apre l'armadietto e Penny vede un poster di True Jackson VP. Sam ha un'illuminazione e le dice di essere un fan sfegatato della serie e di possedere tutti i DVD. Successivamente, fa un grande passo in avanti e le chiede di uscire, ma Penny rifiuta dicendo di dover andare ad un concerto con il suo ex-fidanzato. Poco più tardi, Sam si consiglia con il suo migliore amico, Blaine, il quale gli ricorda che il compito settimanale è cantare una canzone di Gaga, anche se Sam è una Katy. Pervaso da un senso di ottimismo, Sam decide di invitare Penny a vedere la sua esibizione. Nel frattempo, Artie confessa a Kitty che è triste del fatto che Will ha diviso il Glee-Club per l'ennesima volta e che loro due si sono ritrovati in team contrapposti. Kitty gli fa notare che l'insegnante non l'ha fatto apposta, ma semplicemente ha pensato - come spesso succede - al compito settimanale qualche istante prima di scriverlo alla lavagna. Artie, dunque, propone alla ragazza di uscire con lui, che è così diverso da lei. Kitty non risponde, ma si limita a guardarlo e poi a baciarlo. Vengono interrotti da Becky che, gelosa, urla a Kitty che lei ha avuto Artie prima di lei e quindi si prende i suoi avanzi e corre nell'altra direzione. Kitty fa ad Artie un'occhiataccia e Artie giura di non essere andato al letto con Becky. A New York, Kurt, Santana e Dani aspettano alla NYADA che qualcuno arrivi per le audizioni della loro band. Nessuno si fa vivo e Santana da la colpa al fatto che la loro band non ha ancora un nome. Kurt le risponde dicendo che non vuole chiamare la band "The Apocalipsticks" e sta aspettando che il nome perfetto arrivi, ma non sa ancora quale. Aggiunge che una persona si è segnata per le audizioni, ma non si è presentata. Legge il nome sulla cartellina, ovvero "Starchild" e ribatte dicendo "Chi si chiamerebbe Starchild?". Ed ecco che un ragazzo spunta dalla porta dicendo che quel nome è un'omaggio a Ziggy Stardust ed a Spiders da Mars. Si scusa di essere il ritardo e spiega che la gente lo fermava per chiedergli di farsi una foto con lui, a causa dei suoi vestiti. Dani commenta dicendo che le piacciono i vestiti, e Starchild spiega che li ha disegnati e creati da solo. Kurt non sembra molto contenta e dice che sembra come la stagione sei di Project Runway (sesta stagione). E' l'ora di fare l'audizione Starchild prima di cantare aggiunge che canta questa canzone perchè lo fa essere se stesso, nonostante quello che pensano le altre persone, facendo un'occhiata a Kurt. Marry the Night comincia e Starchild si esibisce in una performance molto appariscente. Santana filma il tutto. Alla fine della performance Santata e Dani sono convinte di doverlo prendere, ma Kurt aggiunge che è un po' "troppo" per la band che cerca e se sarà disposto a cambiare vestiti forse ci ripenserà. Bree entra nell'uffico di Sue Sylvester che le chiede il perchè è vestita da Lady Gaga. Bree ribatte chiedendo la stessa domanda. Poi spiega che il glee club sta facendo il compito settimana di "Una Katy o una Gaga" e lei sta cercando di attirare Jake vestendosi da Gaga, dato che la sua ragazza, Marley, è una Katy. E seducendo Jake, cerca anche di dividere il glee club come richiesto da Sue. La Preside è soddisfatta, anche se alla fine divaga e caccia via Bree in malo modo. Nei corridoi, Marley propone a Jake di andare al Bel Grissino per una maratona su Julie Andrews, ma il ragazzo rifiuta sostenendo che a ripetere gli stessi appuntamenti si annoia. Marley vorrebbe stupirlo atteggiandosi da Katy, ma si sente a disagio. In auditorium, Sam sta assumendo il ruolo di leader per la performance di Lady Gaga e consegna a tutti lo spartito di Applause confessando di voler veramente stupire Penny con il suo "lato oscuro, tagliente". Marley suggerisce di fare stelle filanti all'interno, mentre Ryder suggerisce "coriandoli a forma di teschi". Sam spiega loro che queste idee sono troppo banali e noiose. Sam racconta di avere un piano per far arrivare tutti in auditorium a vedere l'esibizione così anche Penny sarà lì. Esce dall'auditorium e va da Becky per chiederle un favore, lei accetta, anche se sostiene di non conoscere né Lady Gaga nè Katy Perry. A New York nell'Appartamento di Bushwick, Rachel affronta Kurt e gli chiede perchè abbia accettato Starchild nella sua band. Rachel ipotizza che non l'abbia preso per non condividere i riflettori della ribalta gay. Kurt, tuttavia, replica che non l'ha preso perchè era "troppo" per la band che aveva in mente e non pensa che lo farà arrivare al successo convenzionale. Rachel gli chiede quando ha cominciato a pensare al successo, Kurt ribatte che da quando Santana ha fatto la pubblicità e Rachel è stata presa a Funny Girl anche lui vorrebbe fare qualcosa. Rachel dice che lui troverà il successo essendo se stesso perchè è speciale, ma aggiunge che lo è anche Starchild e lo convince a ricontattarlo. Kurt però sospira dal momento che ignora il suo numero e persino il suo vero nome. A Lima, Ohio, Jake e Marley stanno progettando il loro appuntamento di venerdì sera. Bree li ferma nel corridoio e spiega che vuole Jake come aiutante nelle Cheerios per una coreografia accattivante. Jake rifiuta, ma Marley lo incoraggia ad andare avanti e dare una mano dato che è a conoscenza del suo talento, così Jake accetta l'offerta. Più tardi, Sue e Becky Jackson sono in ufficio insieme. Becky interrompe gli annunci giornalieri per invitare a tutti di accendere i loro computer portatili per visualizzare il video teaser che Sam ha realizzato per invitare gli studenti ad assistere allo loro performance. Penny vede il teaser video e Sam la invita alla performance. Lei rifiuta inizialmente dicendo che deve farsi un piercing, ma Sam la convince dicendo che dopo la performance possono andare a farlo insieme. In Aula canto, le ragazze alle prese con un numero su Katy progettano di liberare i leoni dallo zoo per "Roar" oppure fare cose più assurde quali galleggiare in una palla come fosse piena di liquido amniotico. Jake si addormenta sul pianoforte e di soppiatto lascia la stanza per andare incontro a Bree e alle prove. Unique, intimorita, chiama al cellulare Marley e la scorta da Jake per tenere d'occhio la situazione. Il ragazzo è dietro a mosse provocanti e Marley si insospettisce, ma non vuole cambiare per un ragazzo e con lei la settimana Gaga può anche saltare. In auditorium, i ragazzi mettono in scena una coreografia pressoché identica ad Applause di Lady Gaga, ma la performance viene "disturbata" da Marley che passeggia sul palcoscenico in abiti da Katy e con un lecca-lecca in mano, rovinando l'atmosfera. Marley si sentiva a disagio con il costume provocante. Will, su tutte le furie ma pacato, la sospende dal gruppo per l'intera settimana perché a Marley sembrano più importanti le questioni personali che il bene della squadra. Marley, stupita ma ostinata, lascia il palco senza ribattere. In Aula canto, Kitty, Wade e Tina battibeccano sull'esibizione. Tina vorrebbe abbassare i toni rinunciando a trucco ed effetti speciali, mentre Jake è vestito da leone con una criniera finta ed è a dir poco sconcertante, a sentire lui. Allo Spotlight Diner, Kurt incontra di nuovo Starchild stavolta vestito alla "borghese". Si presenta come Elliott Gilbert e racconta di provenire dal New Jersey. Spesso viene in treno a New York per vedere musical e dopo essere stato rifiutato dalla NYADA ha fatto domanda per l'NYU. Kurt è basito e lo ammette nella band senza discussioni, con Santana che approva immediatamente. Penny racconta di uscire con i ragazzacci solo perché appariva troppo convenzionale. Sam si sente grato di poter esprimere il suo amore per Katy. Penny alla fine lo bacia e i due si danno appuntamento al concerto su Katy. In Aula canto, Jake, Kitty, Tina e Unique si esibiscono con Wide Awake. Dopo la performance, Jake va verso gli armadietti per incontrarsi con Marley, ancora affranta per quello che è accaduto. Jake la loda per come si è vestita e la invita a casa sua per un pomeriggio su Mary Poppins. A casa di Jake, lui e Marley sono sul letto a sbaciucchiarsi. Il ragazzo si spinge troppo oltre e Marley si sente stressata perché non vuole che Jake le faccia pressione per fare una cosa che non vuole. Jake le sottolinea che è stato molto comprensivo nei suoi confronti ma non gli sta bene di essere rifiutato in continuazione. Marley china il capo, getta la parrucca e sembra non essere più tanto felice della relazione. L'indomani, Jake si reca da Bree per chiederle di uscire e con molte probabilità di fare sesso. Senza tante esitazioni lei accetta e questo sancisce la fine della storia Jarley. A Bushwick, Santana continua a sparare nomi per la band e viene interrotta dal rientro di Rachel dalle prove, che l'hanno sfinita costringendola a cantare la solita canzone per tutto il giorno. Rachel butta lì un nome: Pamela Lansbury. Kurt è affascinato dal nome, un mix del sex appeal di Pamela Anderson e la compostezza nonché intelligenza di Angela Lansbury (la famosa "Signora in giallo"). Rachel, dopo il discorsetto di Kurt, accetta di entrare nel gruppo. In Aula canto, Tina annuncia che su Twitter c'è un messaggio delle Gole Esplosive dove dichiarano di essere pronte a cantare Applause alle Nazionali. Artie pensa sia doveroso dare forfait mentre Blaine è sul punto di cedere. Schuester calma le acque ricordando che la sana competizione sprona a migliorarsi e nel caso di Katy e Gaga ha portato a molta buona musica per il pubblico. A quel punto, Sue entra con fare schifato e sospende il Glee-Club perché le regole scolastiche impongono un certo vestiario e i costumi di scena della settimana le hanno violate tutte. La guerra tra Will e Sue riprende in grande stile e Will le ricorda che vince sempre, alla fine, il suo gruppo. Sue, in qualità di Preside, ci ha già messo del suo ma sa di essere l'unica ad avere la "bomba atomica". Per tutta risposta, dopo che Sue ha sospeso anche la jazz band, le Nuove Direzioni cantano Roar. Marley, sul finire dell'episodio, assiste alla performance in disparte, con Jake che talvolta le lancia delle occhiate colpevoli. Canzoni Guest Stars Special Guest Stars *Demi Lovato è Dani Guest Stars *Adam Lambert è Elliott "Starchild" Gilbert *Lauren Potter è Becky Jackson *Erinn Westbrook è Bree *Phoebe Strole è Penny Owen Co-Stars *Ryan Heinke è Stoner Brett Non accreditato *Chelsea è Jordan Stern/Celeste Curiosità *E' la prima volta che Mercedes e Tina non cantano un assolo in una canzone di Lady Gaga in un numero di gruppo. *E' la prima volta che in una stagione ci sono quattro episodi tributo di seguito. *Con questo episodio il Glee Cast ha cantato almeno una canzone in ogni album di Lady Gaga: Poker Face'' da "The Fame", Bad Romance e Telephone da "The Fame Monster", Born This Way, Yoü and I, Edge of Glory, Americano, e Marry the Night da "Born This Way", e Applause da "ARTPOP".'' Errori *Le canzoni Applause e Roar sono state rilasciate ad agosto 2013, mentre l'episodio è ambientato a maggio 2013. Galleria di foto 3x04.jpeg 1375719_627353043978111_440887038_n.png AKOAG1.png AKOAG2.png AKOAG3.png BVNKPhYIcAAzjO8.jpg BVricRXCQAABK35.jpg DANTANABABIES.jpg Glee_-_Will_and_Sue_3.JPG GleeMarley1.JPG Lunchtime.jpg Tumblr_mud72tO6OX1rojy6eo1_500fff.jpg Apocalpysticks.gif AKOAG5.png AKOAG4.png tumblr_mv3g69h3Ci1s7lb9co1_500.jpg tumblr_inline_mv3dvwdeAg1ruh68g.png jdsnfjs.jpeg tumblr_mv3dgtV4sA1sot3vko1_1280.jpg tumblr_mv3dgtV4sA1sot3vko2_1280.jpg tumblr_mv3dgtV4sA1sot3vko3_1280.jpg tumblr_mv3dgtV4sA1sot3vko4_1280.jpg tumblr_mv3dgtV4sA1sot3vko6_1280.jpg tumblr_mv3dgtV4sA1sot3vko7_1280.jpg tumblr_mv3dgtV4sA1sot3vko9_1280.jpg 13 - 1.jpg Katys-Gagas.png Katy e Gagas.jpg Video Navigazione en:A Katy or a Gagaes:Episodio:A Katy or a Gaga Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Stagione 5 Episodi Categoria:Episodi Tributo